High School Reunion: 5 Years Later!
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: This story takes place five years in the future... there's unknown marriages, loves, children and more... to find out read and please review! i'll update a-sap!
1. What Happened Since Then

One Tree Hill: 10 Year Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters, only the ones that i've made up.**

**If you don't like mii story then let me know and i'll keep that in mind, if you do, let mee know!!**

Characters:

Lucas Scott married to Laura Smith

Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott, married, son Jamie, 10 and daughter Jaide, 4

Brooke Davis, single mother of Necole Davis, 14

Peyton Sawyer married to Lindsay

Skillz married to asian hottie, Sofia

Mouth married to Millicent, twins Audree and Austin, 3

Ryan Spencer, 22 engaged to Connor Kleyton, 27

Jake married to Loretta, Jenni, 14 and Krystiana, 8

Bevin and Tim married a son, Nathan, 7 and daughter, Brooke,4

_**Brooke Davis, **single, mother of one_

10 Years. It's been 10 years and it's finally here, my high school reunion. I'm almost thirty years old, yes I know, i'm almost a thirty year old mother of a fourteen year old. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, how did I get to raising a teenager. After taking care of a few children five years ago, I decided I need to help more, so I moved to New Orleans and I started taking care of a nine year old, who's now fourteen. I adopted her, because she became my family. I still own Clothes Over Bros and it's doing very well, there's even a few shops in New Orleans. I'm still single, it's hard to find a man who wants to date a single mother, but i'm trying. High school, my little girl is going to be in high school one day soon, and she's going to have a better life than she had before. I know it. Her life was complicated before I met her, her mother died after the storm and she never had a father, so she went into a foster home. I found her, beautiful Necole, and I gave her a home.

_**Lucas Scott**, married, no children_

Since I left Tree Hill again, I felt like I needed to be away from everything. Chicago was some place i've never been, and i'm glad that I went. I met Laura Smith, a beautiful young attorney, who is on her way to the top. We met, married and haven't had any kids yet. She's busy with work and so I am, since I stopped writing books I started writing articles for the local newspaper. Our lives are perfect together, I know some might be shocked when I show up to the reunion with her. They always thought i'd end up with Peyton, but we went our seperate ways, I even lost touch with my own family. Well my family in Tree Hill, my mom and sister, and step father, they visit me all the time. Nathan and Ryan might think i'm dead. Aren't they going to be shocked?

_**Haley James-Scott and Nathan Scott**, Jamie Scott, 10 and Jaide Scott, 4  
_

Five years ago changed our lives. I mean, not only do I find out that my husband has a half sister, but a few months later I find out that i'm pregnant. Me and Nathan were so excited and Jamie, he was a little excited for us, but going from and only child to older brother was a big step for him. But when he first held his little sister in his arms, he smiled and loved her! We all did, she looks so much like her father and her brother. I'm still working at the high school and juggling being a mother to two and a wife. It's a kind of hectic, but we're doing it. Nathan loves being a work at home father, but that didn't compare to when he met his sister's fiance. Or even when we found out that he has a sister! I will never forget that day, it was like I went from her teacher to her sister in law in one day! I miss Lucas, I wish I knew what he was up to, he doesn't call or write me or Nathan, and we're family. Something is defently up with Lucas, maybe i'll find out at the reunion. I can't believe it's been 10 years already.

My life has been great for the past five years, I now have a daughter. I found out that I got a sister, what could be better? Well, if Luke was around that would be good, but he wanted to get away and do new things, live a life away from Tree Hill. He wasn't the only one we haven't heard from. Brooke went to New Orleans to help rebuild the city and hasn't been back since, her and Haley used to talk all the time then the calls got shorter and then stopped. Peyton went back to LA when her producing became wanted from other stars and new comers and we lost touch with her. Skillz went to Vegas and never came back. Mouth and Millicent got married and moved to Charlotte and I haven't heard anything from Tim since High School. Last thing I heard he was married to Bevin and had a son, weird thing was he named him Nathan, weird isn't it? My life is perfect, i'm working from home with my own buisness. I love working from home and having fun with my kids.

_**Peyton Sawyer**, married to Lindsay_

I can't believe I got married. I really loved the idea of marrying Lucas, but time grew fonder and I grew out of the thought of loving him and then just forgot about him all together. I don't even know where he moved to, all I know is he left Tree Hill right after I did. I went back to LA to keep my label wanted, everyone wants to come to my label, I was so excited when I found that out. And then I bumped into her, Lindsay, she was in town working with some unknown writer and we started talking. She said that she hasn't started dating since Lucas, so we started hanging out and that started to making out and three years later we married, it's been one year that i've been married. I still can't believe it, I know everyone in Tree Hill is going to freak when I show up with her on my arms at the reunion. I still find men attractive but they aren't as beautiful as my Lindsay. My Lindsay, never thought you'd hear me say that, did you?

_**Marvin "Mouth" McFadden**, married to Millicent, twins Audree and Austin_

The past five years have been great, Millicent and I married five years ago and she became pregnant a year later, we now have three year old twins named Audree and Austin, I know it's a little corny going with A's, like our names but we like it. And plus, Audrey Hempburn is Milli's favorite actress. We were going to go with Audree and Marvin Jr, but Austin was the name of the city we were in for our honeymoon and we decided to go with that. I know i'm talking about my kids, but every parent loves their child. Now I know what Nathan felt like when he became a father for the first time, now enough about them. Milli's still working with Brooke, taking care of the Clothes over Bros store in Tree Hill even tough we live in Charlotte, she goes back and forth all the time. But she has her people that she was work with. I love it how she can do everything, she's like Wonder Woman with out the ability to fly. And my career is good, i'm working with the Mayor of Charlotte, doing all kinds of interesting stuff and I couldn't love my job more, since it's giving me experience for when I plan on being Mayor myself one day.

_**Skillz, **married to Sofia  
_

Out of the heat of the moment I did it. I moved to Vegas and got hitched that night, five years ago. I nothing better to do, Lucas was leaving and I didn't want to stay in Tree Hill, I wanted to see the world and damn did I want to gamble, so Vegas it was. I met this hot asian chick on the plane we hit it off, we went to the strip that night and gambled and got drunk together and the next morning when we woke we were married. I know, me out of all the people back in Tree Hill everyone least expected me to get married but I did. I don't regret none of it. Sofia is the greatest woman on earth, I know I might sound a little corny but I think that we were supposed to get married like that. Some things are meant to happen the way the did, like Nathan and Haley, look at them two and everything they've been through and they're still together because it was meant to happen the way it did. You see dawg, Sofia turned me into my softer side. I haven't told anyone from Tree Hill I got married because I lost my phone on the air plane and I didn't know their numbers but I think Spencer's going to be more shocked, we did have a fling before I left. She's going to be heartbroken.

_**Ryan Spencer**, 22, engaged to Connor Kleyton, 27_

Wow, I can't believe it's been five years that i've known my brothers. I never knew they existed until I finally got the courage to try to look for my father. My life has really changed since then. I graduated high school, broke up with Skillz when he told me he wanted me to go to Vegas with him, clingy. I'm sorry but I was 18 at the time and didn't want to get married, I was immature but now i'm very sophisticated and engaged to someone who doesn't mind waiting. I met Connor three years ago through Haley, we fell madly in love and we're going to get married soon. I don't have a job because Connor's rich, I mean, Oh lordy he has million's in the bank, he became a millionaire in his teens doing some odd jobs and making one of them stick. I know I might sound a little self obsorbed to the money but i'm not. I love Connor, he's smart, sweet, romantic and the perfect man for me. And the weird thing is he went to school with my brothers, and they didn't know him. You see it's always the quiet ones who make the good money in the future.

End of Chapter One...

Chapter Two is going to come soon, so please have patience!


	2. The Giirrls Lives

_Brooke Davis_

"Good Morning, mom" Necole tells Brooke as she walks down the stairs of their two floor house and into the kitchen, which Necole is making breakfast for her and her mother, which she does on occasions, just because she loves to take care of her, since she's been taking care of her for the past couple of years. "Thank you, baby" Brooke says sitting down at the counter and seeing a plate of scramble eggs, grits, toast and two sausage links. "I'm starving, are you eating, too?" She says picking up her fork and starting her meal, Necole grabs her plate and comes and sits down next to Brooke. "Of course. You're bringing me to school today, right?" "Defently" Brooke says after taking a bite of food. "I love it when you cook for me." "I love cooking. Are you going to your reunion?" Necole looks at her mother, with her innocent brown eyes. "You went digging through my mail?" Brooke says in a little serious voice that she does, "Not really, you had it marked on your calender. Are we going?" She says looking at her mother, with a serious face. "Who says you're going?" Brooke says, almost serious herself. "You're not going to leave your child alone while you go back to Tree Hill?" Brooke realizes that Necole's only 14, she can't be by herself. "Of course you're coming. We're going to stay in a nice hotel while we're there. Now c'mon, get ready for school. Today's your last day, you should be excited!" "I am! I can't wait to be in high school in the fall!" Necole says getting excited, Brooke seems a little concerned.

_Haley James-Scott_

"Mom! I'm not going to school today!" Jamie tells his mother, while he's trying to look for his ipod. "Jamie do not try me, you're going to school and you're not going to complain about it." Haley tells him while walking to his bedroom, she sees her son looking for something. "I can't find my ipod," he tells her. "Did you look in your sisters room?" Haley says stating the obvious. "Jaide, i'm going to get you!" Jamie says heading to his sisters room. "Do not hurt her!" Nathan walks by Haley and stops her from going after him, "Stop, he's a kid, there's going to be sibling rivalry." Nathan says to her. Haley looks at him and wants to kiss him all over the place. "I love you." "I heart you too" They then hear someone scream, they both rush to Jaide's room and see their daughter sitting on their son. "Aren't you going to do something to her?" Jamie tells his parents. "Hey, you wanted to mess her..." "...you get what's coming..." Nathan says finishing Haley's sentence. "C'mon, Jaide, get off your brother and let's get to school." Nathan tells them, Haley looks at him. "You're going to bring them?" "Yeah, I have nothing else to do right now." They share another kiss and then look at each other, the kids stand up and look at each other "ewh..." they say to each other, "I'll have dinner ready when you come home tonight with the kids." "You're perfect!" Nathan walks off with the kids, "Nate, you want to go to the reunion, right?" He ignores her and keeps walking with them. "Nate..."

_Peyton Sawyer_

Beautiful sunny days like these are perfect for walking down the beach holding hands, Peyton and Lindsay love enjoying their days off doing this. They come to the beach, hold hands and love each other. They don't care what other people think, they don't even care what Lucas is going to think when he sees his two exes together. But they love each other and they want everyone to know it. When they get to their spot where they have their blanket, they sit down together and look at the sunset, there's people on the beach throwing frisbe's, people drinking, having fun and a bunch of people swimming. "I can't believe it's been ten years already. It just seems like yesterday I was in high school." Peyton tells Lindsay after they share a quick kiss on the lips. "I know. But I missed mine because I was busy..." She says getting distracted by the sunset, "it's so beautiful tonight." Peyton looks at the sunset and then Lindsay, and then lays on the blanket. "Not as beautiful as you." "Original. I found that letter from Geffen, so it's true?" Lindsay says sitting up, Peyton gets her attention and sits up as well. "Yeah, they offered me 2,000,000 this time. I don't know, I don't think I could do that. I would hurt a lot of people's feelings" "Baby, with that money we could buy a nice place together in a small town and not worry about money for a while. But I know what you mean about hurting people." She says being a little concerned. "2 million is a lot of money. And I am from a small town. I'll think about it." "So we're thinking?" Lindsay says getting excited. "We're thinking..."

_Ryan Spencer_

I'm so nervous. I can't believe that this is happening. My wedding is in two weeks, right after the reunion. I already asked my sister in law to my maid of honor and my brides maid's are going to be my best friends, Larissa, Providence, Delila, and Adrienne, they are all excited. I've been knowing Larissa and Providence since I lived in Charlotte, they've been my best friends for like ever. Delila and Adrienne I met in college, Adrienne was my roommate and Delila had English class with me. We clicked and been good friends since. I don't know what it is about us five together but there's something. I still can't believe how long it's been since I seen my other brother, I miss him so much. I really hope he comes to town for my wedding, I would love for him to be there. Spencer finishes writing that into her journal and then closes it, she puts it on the night stand next to her, the lamp is still on. She looks at her fiance sleeping peacefully right next to her, she then turns off the light and lays down, she goes to sleep.


End file.
